That Cold Autumn Night
by RaggedDreams
Summary: Grell Sutcliffe is on a mission and finds himself sheltering in a certain retired shinigmai's shop. He spends the night there, but who is that in the sidelines?
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold autumn evening in London, many people are at home or in the local pubs drinking the Friday night in. If one knew and was looking at the right time, they would see a cloaked figure jumping silently from dusk-lit rooftop to dusk-lit rooftop. The black silhouette on the darkening sky was leaping and moving with the shadows. The shadowy figure was moving at a steady speed, obviously knowing its destination.

Coming to a stop on a large roof that was far beyond repair, the figure stayed there to catch his breath for a few minutes before edging towards the large skull at the front of the roof which was part of the building's sign. Stepping on a loose slate the figure slipped, grabbing the top of the skull to prevent him from falling. The slate slid down and landed on the hard ground in front of the door, making a loud thud and crash, smashing as it landed. The figure gasped and froze as the door of the building creaked open.

A man with long silver hair, which flowed down past his waist, came out into view of the dark figure. The man wears a long black robe that sweeps to the ground and covers his hands. Around his waist and shoulder he wears a dark grey sash that seemed to keep his robe together. On top of his head is a black top hat with a long train hanging off the top. As the man turned to look at the roof the figure shrank back attempting to hide, the figure saw that the man covered his eyes with his silver fringe, which was parted in the middle over the bridge of his nose.

The man seemed to hear the figure move or its panicky breathing, as he let out a sigh and spoke for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! I Uploaded the new chapter because the first chapter of this story got such a big responce!I hope you enjoy it. Its very short like the last one but enjoy anyway.

RaggedDreams out~

"Come down from the roof I know you are there." The man's voice was a little raspy but it seemed cheery and good hearted. The figure slid down the side of the building landing before the silver man's feet, the hood on the cloak falling down as he landed revealing a head of soft crimson hair. The man sighed lightly, "Grell Sutcliffe" he concluded in a voice that seemed to calm his inner curiosity. "Do you always have to break my roof?" he asked the man named Grell. The man shook his head in mock disapproval. Grell stood up and put his hands on his feminine hips.

"In my defence, Undertaker," He said in his slightly annoyed sounding, flamboyant voice. "Your roof is terrible! It needs fixing!" he finished with a pout on his pale yet delicate face. The silver haired man known as Undertaker chuckled, a jolly yet creepy sound.

"You still have to pay for that Grell" he said before turning to go back into his shop. Grell sighed and reluctantly followed Undertaker into the shop, secretly glad of the warmth the walls provided.

"But Undertaker!" he whined "All the jokes I tell you never make you laugh!" Undertaker chuckled again, making Grell look up from the dusty floor.

"Grell that payment was for when you were still training." Grell looked a little confused.

"So… what do you want?" asked the red-head. Undertaker chuckled again and beckoned Grell towards him with a long black nail. Hesitantly Grell shuffled towards him, feeling a little uncomfortable being surrounded by coffins. Undertaker seemed oblivious to this and put one hand on Grell's shoulder a wide grin on his scarred face. Grell looked down at the hand, which was long and thin, each finger had a long black nail on the end. Undertaker reached his free hand up to caress Grell's soft cheek, trailing one of his nails along the red-head's jaw and under his chin, holding it in place as he smirked, getting closer to Grell's face smiling sweetly. Grell was blushing slightly, his eyes flicked from Undertaker, to the floor and back to Undertaker, who was waiting patiently for Grell to close the gap between them.

oooh Cliff hanger XDD

please review x3

until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

That cold Autumn night

Hey guys~ Sorry its been a while since I updated this story but college has been in full swing recently~ So yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ch-3

Blushing more, Grell moved his chin up and his lips met with Undertaker's, a rosy tint to his cheeks. Grell's eyes opened with surprise, his superior was a good kisser, not what he had expected at all. As soon as Undertaker sensed Grell starting to enjoy the kiss he pulled away, earning a small squeak of protest from the blushing beauty. The man just smiled. Grell crossed his arms and muttered something about taking advantage of a lady such as himself.

"Now now Grell" teased the silver haired man, "is that a way to talk about your superior?" he smirked as Grell promptly blushed and tried to look sorry. Undertaker giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgive you M'dear" he said softly. Grell smiled and relaxed a little, relieved that he hadn't actually angered his superior.

"So Grell" Undertaker started "what is it that you needed?" he looked at the red-head who was still slightly pink. Grell looked up snapping out of his daze.

"Huh?" he asked "O-oh.. what I came for? I… uh…" he mumbled. Undertaker chuckled and smiled

"You just wanted to see me?" he said half teasing half asking. At this Grell blushed again and shook his head

"N-no I uh… I.. was…" he spluttered not looking at the man in front of him. Undertaker chuckled slightly at the reaction and caressed the red-head's jaw again, earning a shudder of pleasure from Grell. Drawing his hand away Undertaker sat down, ignoring the longing gaze he received.

"No…" he said, "all people come here for is information, no-one seems to want to see their retired superior anymore." He finished with a small sigh. Grell, who was slightly shocked at the sudden change in his superior's mood, was unsure what to say so instead he walked over to the scarred man and wrapped his cloaked arms round his shoulders in a friendly and comforting hug. Undertaker was a little taken aback by Grell's actions as none of the other Shinigami would hug their superior, with or without permission.

"It's ok Undertaker~" purred Grell. Undertaker reached his own arms up and hugged Grell back, this made the flamboyant red-head.

After a few minutes of standing there, Grell realised what he was doing and blushed. "U-Undertaker… do you want some tea?" he asked feeling a little stupid and breaking the silence. Undertaker nodded and showed Grell where the door to his kitchen was. Grell untangled his arms from his superior's shoulders and headed off towards the kitchen.

While Grell was in the kitchen Undertaker sighed, telling himself that he didn't like Grell in that way, though no thought prevailed and the more he thought about the younger shinigami, the more he wanted him. Undertaker was mad about Grell and all he wanted to do was hold the red-head in his strong arms.

Thanks for reading please review and fave.

RaggedDreams out~


End file.
